


Kairos

by ArielSakura



Series: Christmas Fluff [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Teddy Lupin, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining, Supportive Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: An oblivious Harry reminisces over the integral parts of his and Theo’s friendship, only to discover something rather shocking that he had missed the entire time.





	Kairos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brookie88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookie88/gifts).

> Massive thanks to my alpha for this story [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate/works) and my beta [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist/works) for all their amazing help!! This story wouldn't be what it is without you guys! 
> 
> This work was written for the: 2019 Pen15 is Mightier Holiday Gift Exchange and contains as much oblivious!fluff as I could (un)reasonably put in! XD

**⚜⚜⚜ Prologue ⚜⚜⚜**

_ Harry wasn’t sure what exactly had led to this sudden realisation. There were so many things that it could have been that it was hard to pinpoint just one moment. _

_ But perhaps that was the point; perhaps it was all of those little things, or some of them, or none of them. Perhaps all they had been waiting for was the right set of circumstances, the right moment, the right angle, or perhaps - for all that Harry rued Divination - the stars had finally aligned. _

**⚜**

**⚜**

**⚜**

###  **⚜⚜⚜ Birthday at the Zoo ⚜⚜⚜**

Harry was waiting just inside the entrance of the Zoo with Andromeda, Ron and Hermione, Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, and George. He had little Teddy in his arms and was trying - somewhat in vain - to keep spit covered hands away from his glasses. Blowing raspberries on Teddy’s cheeks whenever he could, drawing giggles from the young boy. 

There was a little hush over their lightly chatting group, and Harry looked up to see the reason why. Ginny was striding toward them hand in hand with Draco Malfoy. It was then Harry realised he was the only one Ginny had told about her new boyfriend. He braced himself for the upcoming cacophony and moved himself and Teddy out of the way of any shouting. 

As he did so, he got a clear view of the person trailing behind Ginny and Malfoy. Theodore Nott was evidently there to keep Malfoy from being overwhelmed by all the Gryffindors. Not wanting the poor sod to be caught up in the ensuing drama, Harry lifted a hand in greeting. Nott’s eyebrows rose in surprise, and he cautiously came toward Harry. His eyes flitted between Teddy’s messy ebony locks and emerald eyes and Harry’s own. 

“Keeping secrets from the wizarding world are you, Potter?” he asked by way of greeting. 

Harry grinned, “Nah, this is Teddy, my godson. He’s a metamorphmagus.”

As if to prove Harry’s words, Teddy sneezed, his hair flashing briefly to it’s usual sandy brown before cycling back to Harry’s black. Teddy babbled and held his hands out to Nott - and to Harry’s genuine surprise - Nott smiled at him and took his hand, paying no heed to Teddy’s teething slobber, and shook it gently in greeting. 

“Pleasure to meet you, little Teddy. I hear it’s your birthday!” 

Teddy garbled back excitedly, and Nott laughed. He pulled his hand away to grasp his wand, discreetly he flicked a cleaning spell over his hand before he used it to conjure a fairy. The fairy darted in front of Teddy’s face before alighting on his nose. 

Teddy went cross-eyed to look at the glittering conjuration and squealed in excitement and started to bounce in Harry’s arms as he tried to catch it. 

Harry laughed and tightened his grip, “That’s pretty impressive, Nott. How’d you come by that spell?”

Nott shrugged, “Between my brother and my sister, I have five nieces and nephews, both of whom take every opportunity for me to babysit. I had to learn ways to entertain them quickly or risk never wanting kids of my own.” 

Harry laughed, and he and Nott spent much of the day chatting about various topics whenever Malfoy didn’t need rescuing, or Harry wasn’t running after an energetic toddler. A toddler whom George had seemingly managed to slip quaffle-sized amounts of sugar without anyone noticing. 

They were currently viewing the tiger exhibit - Teddy happily perched on Bill’s shoulders and smacking him wildly about the head as he gestured to the large striped predators. Harry and Nott sat on a wall close by, their heads together and sniggering at the starry-eyed expression Fleur was giving her husband. 

A sudden blaring announcement over the nearby speakers startled Nott so severely that he lost his balance and nearly fell backwards off the wall. It was only Harry’s quick reflexes that saved him from the vast fall. A fall that would have ended in an empty enclosure - quite obviously, no protections had been placed around the exhibit while no animals occupied the space.

Harry used the momentum of hauling Theo off the wall to quickly set him down on the ground, and he knelt in front of him. Nott’s hands were still trembling as they dug into Harry’s biceps. 

To be heard and in an effort to keep his voice low and soothing, Harry’s face was scant inches from Nott’s as he asked, “You alright?”

Nott blew out a shaky breath, and he swallowed hard as he nodded. His eyes lingered on the lower half of Harry’s face even as Malfoy rushed to ascertain his friend’s safety for himself. 

Harry spent the rest of the day feeling the ghost of Nott’s hands on his arms and wondering why Nott had been staring at him. 

**⚜**

**⚜**

**⚜**

###  **⚜⚜⚜ Party at the Three Broomsticks ⚜⚜⚜**

It was the night of Neville and Hannah’s engagement, and they were having the celebration at the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta had cordoned off half the pub with golden ropes and hired an extra hand just to serve the party. 

Harry had arrived a little late after helping Luna with the abandoned Thestral foal she had found. It was not yet old enough to be introduced to the Hogwarts herd, and Harry had been helping her to wean it. 

But no matter, he had arrived and put his present on the table with the others. He was now on his way to the bar to grab a drink when he ran into Nott. Literally. It happened as Nott turned away from the bar with his drink in hand; half drenching Harry in Madame Rosmerta’s newest blend of firewhiskey flavoured butterbeer.

“Oh, shi- Sorry, Potter,” Nott cursed.

Harry waved a hand over his shirt, vanishing the lightly smoking liquid before it could set in. 

“No harm done, Nott.” Harry smiled reassuringly. When Nott relaxed, Harry winked at him mischievously. “Though it looks like you’ll need a refill.”

He stepped forward to the bar and indicated to the bartender for two more firewhiskeys; he paid for them before Nott could intervene. 

“I think as the offender, I should have paid for these, Potter,” Nott said with a pointed look.

Harry waved him off. “You can buy the next round.”

The guarded, hopeful look in Nott’s eyes was unexpected. Still, Harry put it aside as they began talking of other things. Nott was a witty and entertaining companion, and he had Harry snorting into his drink half the night with his dry observations.

It wasn’t until he got home that Harry realised he had spent the entire evening in Nott’s company. They had congratulated Neville and Hannah and then slid into a nearby booth with a jug of the special butterbeer and their glasses. Harry remembered his other friends had come up to spend part of the night with them. They had gathered a large crowd on and off, but Harry couldn’t remember actually seeking out anyone else’s company. 

He shrugged it off as he climbed into bed. Obviously, his friends hadn’t been too upset with him about it, and he needn’t worry about having offended anyone. He drifted off thinking about the highlights of the night.

**⚜**

**⚜**

**⚜**

###  **⚜⚜⚜ Shopping in Beetleflight Boulevard ⚜⚜⚜**

Harry exited the shop with a frustrated sigh. It had been the last place to get a suitable gift in Diagon Alley, but nothing had drawn his attention. It was all fine, but nothing that really captured what he wanted to give. He wanted his gifts to mean something; he didn’t want something generic or something that just anyone would give. He wanted to give something that made people delight in it and say “that was from Harry.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk down the Alley dejectedly. 

This whole day had been a waste, and the only thing he had succeeded in doing was to get his photo snapped by paparazzi as he walked in and out of various stores. He had been accosted - by both press and public - more times than he cared for and his patience for this day was wearing quite thin.

Distracted and not paying attention to where he was going, he walked right into someone as they stepped out of the apothecary next door. 

“Hey, watch- Oh! Hello, Potter.”

Harry steadied himself and found himself looking at a lightly blushing Nott.

“Sorry, Nott, I wasn’t watching where I was going, you alright?” Harry asked in concern.

“Yes, yes I’m fine, no harm done, thank you,” Nott assured him with a soft smile.

Still, Harry looked Nott over to ensure he hadn’t hurt him or upset anything Nott might have been transporting. A glint of gold in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and the old seeker reflexes kicked in for a moment, quickly zeroing in on a golden plaque affixed to the window of the apothecary. 

“_This business is proud to be an Equal Opportunity Employer._”

Harry was momentarily distracted by the signage but quickly focused back on Nott. He let go of the breath he was holding and began to relax. 

“Good, that’s er- good.” 

He ran a hand through his hair, unsettled by both the encounter and his inability to find a present for Fleur’s baby shower tomorrow. Suddenly he struck upon an idea.

“Say, Nott… You’ve got nieces and nephews, right? You wouldn’t happen to know of any place I could get a gift for a baby? Only, I’ve got this baby shower to go to tomorrow, and every place I’ve been to hasn’t held anything appealing.” 

Nott looked up from where he had been fiddling with the cuff of his shirt.

“Who’s it for?” 

“Bill and Fleur Weasley, I want to get them something fun, or meaningful or… I dunno, just not baby blankets and stuff. I’m pretty sure Molly will have that covered,” Harry said with a bit of a grin, inviting Nott to share the joke. 

Nott’s face broke into a tentative smile. 

“Where have you tried already?”

Harry gestured to the entirety of Diagon Alley. “Pretty much every store here.”

Nott rolled his eyes. “You’ll never find anything like that here! Diagon’s all for the parents, you know, necessity type stuff. There’s not a lot for Aunts and Uncles... well, the ones that aren’t stuffy and boring,” he added with a wink.

Harry laughed at the description. “Yeah, that’s what I’ve found.”

“Come on,” Nott said, grabbing Harry’s jacket and pulling him toward the apparition point. “I’ll show you the best place to get what you’re looking for.”

Harry didn’t have a chance to ask where they were going before Nott had apparated them away. 

~*~*~*~*~_ Harry&Theo _~*~*~*~*~

They landed in yet another cobblestoned street, and Harry looked around with curiosity. 

“Where are we?”

“Beetleflight Boulevard, Edinburgh. Scotland’s equivalent to Diagon Alley.”

Harry frowned as they began walking. “I didn’t even know this existed.”

“You’ve never been here before? Never heard of it?”

Harry shook his head to both questions, and he continued to look around to see what this place offered. There were the usual apothecaries and bookstores; shops selling quills, others selling secondhand goods. Another advertised robes - there was rather a lot of tartan in that particular window. But it was the feeling of the place Harry noticed most. It bustled less than Diagon Alley, and the atmosphere was just more relaxed. 

Harry tensed as a man waved at him. He waved back, a sheepish smile on his face as he cringed internally, bracing for the interaction. Only to be surprised when the man simply walked on by. 

The same thing happened with a woman a few steps down the street, and then again with a little boy. The Scottish people were friendly; they always had a smile and a wave for him, but they all carried on their day with barely more than a ‘Guid day, Mr Potter!’ or ‘Arite, Mr Potter?’

“You okay?” Nott asked after a few moments of walking in silence. “You seem tense.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just strange is all,” Harry murmured distractedly. 

“What’s strange?”

Harry looked at Nott only to find him genuinely interested in Harry’s answer. 

“It’s nothing.” He got a sceptical look for that, and he winced. “It’s going to make me sound like a prat, and I really don’t mean it that way.”

“Just tell me,” Nott said as he rolled his eyes, “You forget, I roomed with Draco for seven years. If I’m not convinced of your prattishness by now, I’m hardly about to start.”

Harry snorted, “Well... it’s just… no-one’s baled me up yet.” 

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“No! No, it’s not! See, I said it would sound bad. But really… it’s just… different? I’m not used to it...”

“Does it really happen to you that often?” Nott asked. 

Harry sighed, “So far today, I’ve been stopped for six autographs, chased by paparazzi and had three grandmothers try to set me up with their granddaughters.” 

He shuddered in memory of it. 

Nott laughed, “Well, you’re not likely to get that here, the Scottish are more down-to-earth than us English are. They know that people are just people and they won’t be fazed by your celebrity. And you’ll probably be pleased to know there are actually laws in this Alley against photography.” 

“Why the fuck haven’t I been told about this place sooner?” Harry exclaimed.

Nott laughed at his astonishment, “I’d wager it’s because most of the people you know are loyal to Diagon Alley, they’ve always shopped there. However, my grandmother was Scottish, and she used to bring me here all the time. Come on, we’re here now.” 

Nott tugged on his elbow and pulled him toward a nearby toy store. The window was filled with all sorts of charmed toys; dolls drinking tea, miniature dragons breathing fire, and a chest set playing a match of its own. Harry was already in awe before they stepped through the door. 

He paused momentarily as he noted that plaque again. The golden sign proudly posted by the shops opening hours. He decided he would have to ask someone what it meant. He didn’t come out into the public spaces of the wizarding world much, nor did he read the Prophet. Perhaps Hermione would know - well, most certainly Hermione would know - and Harry resolved to ask her the next time they met. 

He moved into the shop proper and gasped in amazement. 

“This place is amazing,” 

“It is,” Nott said smugly, “it’s where I come for all my gifts for my nieces and nephews. Do you know what you want?”

Harry shook his head, but before Nott could say anything further, the owner came over to greet them. He exclaimed his greeting as he hugged Nott tightly.

“Theo! My boy! How are you? I wasn’t expecting you for another three months! Don’t tell me I’ve gotten Oscar’s birthday wrong?”

Nott laughed, “No, no, Jack, you haven’t. I’m here showing… a friend, your wonderful store. He’s shopping for a baby shower.”

“Oh?” said Jack as he looked at Harry. 

“Jack, meet Harry Potter. Potter, this is Old Jack McFarlane of McFarlane’s Toys.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Harry said as he held out his hand. 

“Ah, and you as well, Mr Potter. Now, what can Old Jack tempt you with, eh?”

“I think he’s just looking for the moment, Jack. Why don’t you tell me what you and Rosie have been up to?” Nott cut in swiftly. 

Harry sent Nott a grateful look as the other man led him back toward the counter. He began wandering the large shop, ducking down aisles full of soft plush teddies. Racks of board games. Shelves filled with colourful books. They were all splendid and enchanting in their own way, but it wasn’t until Harry rounded a corner that he drew up short. 

Frozen in both sudden conviction and jarring memory. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there staring, but it wasn’t until a gentle hand touched his shoulder that he was drawn out of his thoughts. 

“You alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” said Nott softly into his ear. 

Harry shook himself and swallowed hard. Vividly aware of his now dry throat. 

“Ye-,” he broke off and licked his lips, “Yeah, I am. It’s just-” he gestured to the display in front of him, unable to really express what he was thinking. 

“You’re going to get the baby a broom?” Nott asked, his voice a little unsure. 

Harry nodded fervently.

“Sirius got me one when I was a baby and then again in third year. I’m going to be that kind of Uncle. That kind of Godfather - Teddy will get one too, perhaps for Christmas now. I’m going to get them all their first brooms,” he said quietly, the idea taking root in his mind as if it had always been there. 

He thought of the future children his makeshift family would one day have and nodded to himself, steeling his resolve. It felt right, and it would honour his own Godfather in a quiet, healthy way. No-one needed to know why this would be Harry’s thing, but it would be his. 

“Thank you for bringing me here.” 

He felt Nott’s hand squeeze his shoulder compassionately. “Come on then, grab your brooms, and we’ll go pay. Then, I know this great little place around the corner we can go to grab something to eat, your treat for my apparently brilliant suggestion.”

Harry chuckled, glad that somehow Nott had seen what he needed in that moment; some levity and a subtle push to snap him out of the funk he had fallen into. He gathered up two broomsticks - for now - and headed to the counter. Old Jack helped him wrap up the brooms for transport and then shrunk them down before Harry paid. 

Nott bid Jack goodbye, making a point of telling the man they had dinner reservations and tugged Harry out the door by his elbow. Once it had swung shut behind them, Nott turned to Harry. 

“If you ever come back, make sure you have plans for afterwards; otherwise you’re likely to be stuck until the Cannons win the League.” 

Harry laughed, “Duly noted.”

They chatted as they made their way down the street toward a little pub. As they entered, Harry saw the small sign for the third time. 

“Say, Nott, do you know what these are about?” he asked, gesturing at the sign. 

A proud little smile came over Nott’s face as he replied - much to Harry’s bewilderment. 

“It’s a bit of a story, let’s grab a drink and find a table.” 

Curiosity thoroughly piqued, Harry followed Nott to the bar, and they were soon directed to a booth, foaming butterbeers in hand. 

Nott launched into the story, telling Harry all about his idea to make his own changes in the wizarding world. How he believed that the Wizengamot wouldn’t be able to ignore a people-led movement. That change would only happen when there was sufficient pressure from the public for the Wizengamot to do so.

“And why should we sit around and wait for the law to tell us to treat others fairly? Why should we wait to implement the practices that we want to see? That’s why I came up with this. All my businesses carry this plaque. Across them all, I employ people and creatures of all races. I employ creatures just as much as muggleborns or purebloods. Werewolves are strong, and their sense of smell is unparalleled - can you imagine what they could do in the medical profession? Veelas make excellent salespeople - even without using their allure - and vampires tend my bars-” 

Harry quickly glanced toward the bar nearby, and the bartender there saluted him.

“-now, my rosters are more accommodating for those who have families. I’ve also noticed a decrease in the number of breakages and other simple errors as I no longer have over-tired employees! There are so many benefits... Hell - I employ a centaur in one business to make the most excellent herbal remedies in my apothecary! If they can do the job, then I don’t care about race, gender or even sexuality like some people do. Did you know that some muggleborns think homosexuality is disgusting? I don’t have time for people like that. I’ve been lucky enough to influence a few friends who are also proprietors - like Jack - to put these signs up in their stores. They believe - like me - that no-one should be turned away from a job based on prejudiced reasons if they are qualified to do it. If we want to see change, we need to make it happen ourselves.”

Nott’s breathing was heavy, his eyes were lit with vindication and excitement. His hair was tousled from where he had run a hand through it, and Harry was captivated by him.

He was right. He was absolutely right; why should they wait for the old coots on the Wizengamot to come around? Why should the work rest solely on the shoulders of those who tried to pass the bills? Why shouldn’t they just start changing things themselves?

Harry leant forward, a smirk tugging at his lips. “You know, I’ve got these entire portfolios I inherited from my parents and Sirius; I think I finally know what I’m going to do with them.”

Nott smirked back, and they began to discuss his ideas in more detail. 

~*~*~*~*~_ Harry&Theo _~*~*~*~*~

It had gotten late. They had been talking the entire way through the arrival of their dinner and several more butterbeers between them. The topic had turned from Nott’s business ideals when Nott had asked about the broom Sirius had gotten Harry.

Harry had elaborated on his relationship with his Godfather. And spoken about some of the happy moments he had been able to find out about his early years from when his parents were still alive.

Nott had his own stories of a rambunctious childhood with two older siblings and had Harry in stitches with some of his tales. He listened raptly when Harry shared similar stories at the Weasley household, and he was genuinely interested in whatever Harry had to tell him. 

In the end, Harry was surprised at how quickly the time flew. The manager actually had to approach them to let them know that they were due to lock up soon. 

Harry looked at his watch to see it was nearing midnight. His eyebrows rose, and he looked guiltily at the man. It was a weeknight after all, and they weren’t exactly busy. 

“Sorry about that, we’ll get going. Hadn’t realised how late it had gotten.” 

Harry made to settle the tab, but Nott waved him off, saying that being the owner had to have some perks. Harry rolled his eyes and dropped some galleons in the tip jar instead. They walked to the apparation point continuing their discussion, and Nott recommended a finance goblin Harry should talk to about getting his affairs in order. Harry had readily agreed. After this discussion with Nott tonight, his eyes were open to so many new possibilities. It also didn’t escape him what his celebrity could do for the cause. No matter how much he disliked wielding it, this would be something he would be proud to stand behind.

Upon their arrival at the apparation point, Harry thanked Nott once again for his help finding a suitable gift and for the pleasurable evening. 

“You’re welcome, Potter. Really, it was no trouble at all, and I had a good time.”

“Me too, and - you can call me Harry. I rather think we’re past all that by now, don’t you?”

Harry thought he saw Nott’s cheeks darken momentarily, but he shook himself and nodded. “Alright, you should know then that I prefer Theo over Theodore.” 

“Got it.” Harry grinned, a warm feeling fluttering through his chest. “Well, I best get going, I have that shower tomorrow.” He gestured to his pocket and the shrunken broomsticks inside.

“Yes, me too. I’ve got an early Gringotts appointment in the morning.”

“Well, I’ll see you,” Harry said, holding his hand out. 

Theo’s expression fell slightly, but he stepped forward to shake Harry’s hand nonetheless.

“Yes, I’d like that.” 

Harry smiled, and they continued shaking hands for a long moment. Harry eventually pulled away, not sure what it was that had passed between them as he stood there caught in Theo’s gaze. 

“Erm- Goodnight then.”

Theo nodded, and Harry was about to turn on his heel when Theo’s hand on his elbow stopped him. 

“I’ve, um- I’ve got box tickets. For the Falcons. They’re playing the Cannons next weekend. Would you- Would you like to join me?”

Harry felt the smile spread over his face. 

“I’d love to.” 

“Good. Uh- That’s good,” Theo smiled back, “Right, well… goodnight. Harry.” 

And with that, Theo was gone, and Harry was left wondering why Theo’s smile made his insides squeeze. 

**⚜**

**⚜**

**⚜**

###  **⚜⚜⚜ Tickets for the Harpies ⚜⚜⚜**

Harry walked up the seemingly endless stairs leading to Theo’s Quidditch box. Ginny was teasing Ron for his supportive get-up, and Hermione and Draco were currently arguing over the proper use of Arithmancy in predicting dives. 

Harry loved them, but Merlin they could drive him up the wall sometimes. He was rather looking forward to watching the game with Theo; he was a decent bloke. Harry was confident he wouldn’t resort to childish teasing, and he was hopeful that Theo wouldn’t pull out some parchment and an abacus to prove his point. Something which Harry was sure Hermione was about two seconds from conjuring. 

Sighing gratefully as he reached the last stair, he knocked quickly on the door. 

It swung open almost immediately to reveal a grinning Theo.

“Harry! You made-”

Theo cut off quickly as Ron pushed his way in. 

“Hullo, Nott. Great box you’ve got here.”

“Yeah, splendid view!” Ginny said, as she too made her way inside. 

“Thanks for having us,” Hermione said, “Ron hasn’t shut up about it all week.”

“Oi!”

Hermione’s attention was quickly grabbed by her boyfriend, and they soon devolved into squabbles about embarrassing each other. 

Draco clapped Theo on the shoulder as he walked in and made his way over to Ginny. 

Harry ran a hand through the back of his hair. “Sorry about this lot, once Ron heard you had a box - and that it was a Cannons match - he just assumed he was invited as well. Then Gin found out and well. Harry gestured to the lot of them as they milled about the room. 

Ron already had a bag of crisps open and was watching Hermione as she checked out the invisibility spells on the barrier between the box and the open air. 

“I didn’t think you’d mind, though? Quidditch is always good with a group.”

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Theo said, but there was a tightness around his eyes that made Harry suspect he was lying. 

He studied him for a moment, but Theo didn’t elaborate as he smiled and gestured for Harry to come inside. 

“Hey, Harry! Come and have a look at this, mate,” Ron called, waving him over. 

Harry was only half-listening to Ron as he began to point out some of the recent changes in the stadium, he was too busy watching their host. 

Theo and Draco were in a heated, whispered discussion. Harry couldn’t make out what they were talking about. Still, Theo was clearly upset while Draco seemed to be trying to calm him down if the hand movements were anything to go by. Eventually, Harry heard Draco saying he would take care of whatever it was and he moved away. 

Curious as to what had made Theo so upset - and to see if there was anything he could do - Harry began to head over to him. He was distracted by Draco; however, when he sat down in one of the fancy-looking chairs provided and immediately started complaining.

Harry couldn’t see why, they were much better than the plastic chairs in the public sections - as you would expect in a VIP box. 

But Draco was apparently unable to sit in what he declared as ‘monstrosities’, and he leapt up to begin transfiguring them. When he finally put his wand away, they were left with three squashy looking loveseats rather than the dozen fancy chairs from before. 

“Much better!” Draco proclaimed before snagging Ginny around the waist and pulling her down to sit on the middle couch with him. 

Hermione took another seat, pulling a book from her bag as she sat, and Theo took the last. 

Thoroughly bewildered by Draco’s bizarre behaviour, Harry shrugged and continued over to Theo as the announcer shouted that the game was about to begin. Ron had all but threw himself into his seat beside Hermione and Harry knew there would be no talking to him now anyway and he sat down next to Theo.

“Well, these are… cozy,” he said with a laugh as his knees brushed against Theo’s.

He received a chuckle in return. “You know Malfoys, nothing but the best.” 

Harry chuckled quietly and shifted to make himself more comfortable, draping one arm along the back of the couch as he turned in to face Theo. 

“Everything alright?” he asked quietly.

Theo hummed in question, “Oh! Yes, no, everything is fine, better even.” 

Puzzled slightly by Theo’s answer, Harry shrugged it off, and they began to chat about the match. 

They spent much of the match like that; talking just between the two of them. 

For Ron ended up hanging over the railing, bellowing at the ref for much of the match. Hermione had her nose in her book and occasionally made vague cheers along with the crowd - much to Ron’s consternation. And Draco and Ginny spent most of the game attached at the lips or whispering in each other’s ears. 

Harry wondered why they had come at all. 

The match ended with a spectacular dive by the Falcons seeker. Everyone was on their feet, cheering for him as he swooped under the snitch and caught it on the upsweep. 

Ron moaned dejectedly as Harry and Theo whooped together, clapping for their team. 

Harry noted that Theo’s eyes practically sparkled when he was excited. 

~*~*~*~*~_ Harry&Theo _~*~*~*~*~

They were making their way down the stairs when Theo asked him what he liked to do in his spare time. 

“I really enjoy going to the muggle cinema, but I don’t get to go much-”

Theo’s hand on his arm brought Harry’s sentence to a halt, and he cocked his head in question.

“You like to go to the movies?” Theo asked, a glint in his eye. 

Harry nodded. 

“I do too! I’ve been near about dying to go see the new Jurassic Park movie! I loved the first one!” he exclaimed.

“Really?” Harry asked, “I wouldn’t have thought...” he trailed off as he realised how that sentence would end. 

“You wouldn’t have thought a pureblood like me would enjoy something so muggle?” 

Harry smiled at him sheepishly, “Well… when you say it like that, it sounds bad.”

Theo laughed, “As opposed to just not saying it?”

Harry shrugged, thoroughly chastened. “So, erm… why haven’t you gone to see the new Jurassic then?” 

Theo shrugged. “I don’t like to go see thrillers by myself - the person behind me ends up wearing my popcorn.”

Harry laughed and shook his head mirthfully.

“Well, I was tossing up whether or not to see that one or the one with the ogre and the donkey… Did you maybe want to go together?”

“YES!” Theo exclaimed loudly. “Er- sorry, yes, I would love to go with you.” 

“Alright then,” said Harry, amused at Theo’s exuberance for the movies. 

###    
**⚜⚜⚜ Comfort in the Movies ⚜⚜⚜**

Harry walked up the street toward the movie theatre, hands deep in his pockets as he mosied along from the apparation spot he had used to get into muggle London.

This sudden, blooming friendship with Theo had been unexpected, but certainly welcome, he mused absently.

Ron had become more and more busy with the shop. Hermione was putting everything into her burgeoning career at the Ministry, and Harry’s other friends were all getting on with their lives as well. Neville was apprenticing under Professor Sprout. Ginny was working her arse off to get off the reserve team for the Holyhead Harpies.

And Harry - well he had been quite directionless after the war. He had finished school and signed up with the Auror’s as he was expected to. But he had quit soon after training. He was tired of fighting. Tired of putting his life on the line. 

Theo’s business ideals had given Harry a new lease on life. He threw himself into learning as much as he could. Mostly about running a successful business but also how to change what he didn’t like and still keep a profit line. The goblins were brilliant at financial advice, and Theo was always there to answer any other questions Harry might have had.

Harry felt like his life had a purpose once again, and it was all thanks to Theo. He had given Harry hope that one person could change the world in more ways than killing Dark Lords. 

Humming to himself, Harry ducked into the movie theatre, and he soon spotted Theo leaning against the wall near the concession stand. His heart started to beat a little faster, and he briefly wondered if he needed to exercise a little more often. 

“Hey!” Harry greeted with a small wave as he approached. 

Theo stood straighter, grinning at him and Harry’s heart stuttered again. 

“Hey yourself.” 

“I’ll get the tickets?” Harry asked.

Theo nodded. “I’ll get the popcorn. Did you want anything else?”

After a brief discussion and a little time waiting in their individual lines, they were on their way into the cinema. 

“These are good seats,” Theo said as he handed Harry his chocolate and a bottle of water. 

“Right? There’s something to be said for coming after opening week.”

Theo snorted and sat down. They chatted quietly for a while as the trailers rolled, being hushed rather rudely when the lights started to dim.

Theo rolled his eyes toward Harry and Harry barely suppressed his snort as they settled in to watch the film.

Fifteen minutes into the movie and Harry wondered why Theo had said he had been looking forward to watching it. His hand went from grasping Harry’s forearm when the boat was attacked to tightly clenching when the plane crashed. Harry was rapidly became concerned for his circulation when the T-Rex appeared on screen and was promptly killed by the Spinosaurus not thirty seconds later. 

Theo was just beginning to relax as the protagonists began to explore the lab where the dinosaurs had been created when a Velicoraptor sprang to life and began to attack the group. Theo jumped, clearly startled, then wound his arm around Harry’s and leant into him as much as the armrest between them would allow. 

For no other reason than to reassure, Harry quietly vanished the armrest and threaded his fingers through Theo’s, squeezing gently. Theo shot him a grateful smile and shifted to press against his side. 

Harry put the flip in his stomach down to mixing too much popcorn and chocolate.

They finally made it through the movie - though not without Theo almost apparating into Harry’s lap during that last encounter with the Spinosaurus - and they made their way to a nearby restaurant for dinner. Talking about their favourite parts of the movie along the way. 

They were walking back past the theatre toward the apparation point when Harry nudged Theo and nodded to a nearby poster. 

“Maybe that’s the one we should have seen after all,” he teased. 

Theo laughed, “Shrek? Alright, how about next week?”

Though that hadn’t been the intention behind Harry’s comment, he couldn’t find a reason to disagree. In fact, when he went to bed that night, he was smiling at the thought. 

**⚜**

**⚜**

**⚜**

###  **⚜⚜⚜ Revelations for Christmas ⚜⚜⚜**

It was two days before Christmas and Harry was feeling a little lonely. 

Ron and Hermione were out on a date and he was reasonably sure Ron was going to propose tonight. So, it would probably be bad form to crash their evening. Ginny and Draco were best not interrupted after dinner time, Harry was _not_ flooing into _that _again - the image was still seared into his brain.

Andromeda and Teddy were off with Narcissa Malfoy, and while Harry knew they wouldn’t turn him away, he didn’t precisely feel he should be a part of the sisters’ awkward attempts at reconnection. 

He knew Molly would gladly have him at the Burrow, but he would only be at a further loose end as she milled about with last-minute preparations and, as bored as he was, he didn’t want to get roped into tinsel hanging and de-gnoming. 

He sighed again. Really, what he wanted was someone of his own to spend Christmas with. Someone to share the spirit of the holiday with. Someone to curl with on the couch, in front of a nice fire, perhaps with hot chocolate, and raisin cake with holiday music playing softly in the background. 

He wondered, suddenly, what Theo was doing. Perhaps his friend was also at a loose end and might like some company? Harry found himself moving toward his floo and reaching for the floo powder he kept on the mantle. It was likely that Theo was spending time with his family. Playing with the multitudes of nieces and nephews Harry had met on more than one occasion. But, on the off chance he wasn’t…

Harry threw the powder into the flames and called out Theo’s address.

He bit his lip as the call went unanswered and he was about to close the connection when Theo suddenly appeared.

“Harry? Sorry, I was just fixing myself a hot chocolate, did you need something?”

Harry shook his head, “No, no, I just- well I- I wondered if perhaps you wouldn’t mind some company?”

Theo’s face split into a broad smile and Harry’s heart did that funny fluttering thing it sometimes did around him.

“Sure, I’d love that. Come on through.” 

Harry stepped through the hearth, feet a little clumsy in his haste. He ended up tripping out of Theo’s fireplace on the other end and sent them both crashing to the ground. 

“Oh, shite! Sorry! Sorr-”

Harry broke off as he stared down at his friend. Their bodies were pressed against one another, and Theo’s hands had moved to grip his shoulders as they fell. He stared down into Theo’s eyes and, while he noted the little flecks of gold and caramel amongst the green, his mind whirred with memories of the past few months. 

Because - after stumbling out Theo’s floo, tripping over his hearth rug, and sending them both crashing to the floor - it was at this moment, Harry became hyper-aware of the fact that he really cared for Theo. Aware that he had feelings for his friend and that those feelings were vastly different than the love he held for his friends and family.

Important memories flitted through his mind in the time it took for Harry’s gaze to shift over the planes of Theo’s face. He took in the look of shock and surprise there. He noted the fullness of Theo’s lower lip, the arch of his right eyebrow, the little mole buried in the crease of his nose... 

And Harry wondered now if in all those memories - and many more besides - maybe they held more than he had first thought? If maybe he had missed some very crucial element? 

If maybe all those times together… had actually been _dates_?

He cursed internally as he saw Theo’s eyes go wide as he stared up at Harry, as nerves settled on his face, and his teeth sank into his lower lip. 

How had he missed it? Their natural gravitation toward each other? Harry had put it down to the fact they were the only singles in a group of couples. But the innocent touches? The hand holding? The constant late-night floo calls and outings? How could he have been so blind? 

Had it all been leading to this moment? To this perfect, delicate, crucial moment? 

This fleeting rightness of happenstance? The perfection of time and place that had created this opportune atmosphere for Harry to come stumbling out of Theo’s floo only to accidentally pull Theo to the ground with him as he tripped over his own feet? 

To be caught staring into Theo’s guileless eyes. Eyes that were filled with a sudden flash of hope. Hope that caused a sensation of dawning realisation to crash over Harry and fill him with the knowledge that he was _in love _with this man. 

“Merlin,” Harry whispered, “Have we been dating this entire time?”

Theo blinked three times and then rolled his lips together, evidently in an effort to keep back the laughter that burst forth a moment later. 

Harry stayed braced above him, watching him in a new light. The way his eyes sparkled as he laughed, the long line of his neck as he threw his head back, the sound of deep, honeyed tones of mirth filling Harry’s ears and awakening his senses. 

Eventually, Theo quieted, and he sagged into the floor as he met Harry’s eyes. 

“Now? Now is when you realise? It wasn’t all of our movie outings and dinner dates. It wasn’t all those Quidditch matches. It wasn’t me inviting you as my plus one to my nephew’s birthday. No. It’s now. After you’ve knocked me to the ground during one of your disgraceful floo exits. If I had known that was all it would take, I would have tried standing closer to the fireplace soon- umpf!”

Harry cut him off by pressing his lips against Theo’s and his noise of surprise quickly devolved into a grateful, satisfied moan. His arms came up to curl around Harry’s neck and Harry let himself sink into the kiss. Positioning himself so he wouldn’t place too much pressure on Theo, but enough that he could fold his own arms around the man beneath him.

He briefly wondered how long Theo had been waiting for him to cotton on... but those thoughts were soon derailed by the questioning press of Theo’s tongue against his bottom lip. Without hesitation, Harry gave in. Gave in to Theo and the blissful feeling of happiness that threatened to overwhelm him. 

****⚜⚜⚜ **FIN **⚜⚜⚜****

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please drop a comment and some kudos if you did!  
Love and muses!  
Ariel


End file.
